winter kisses
by littleichigo
Summary: mothers looks fathers personality similar life style but a different situation of love PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


Tokyo crazy Paradise  
their daughter (Aki) (same situation where she dresses as a boy and is raised outside of her real family, although mother did visit her often (along with the father) they were both killed in a freak accident; or so she was told, and they stopped visiting)

* * *

What little hope that there is in the world it seams to me that it is quiet far spread, a little here and a little there, but never really all in the same place. and most of all not here, not this hell hole in the middle of the Pacific. This place was a place of death and every one knew it, it wasn't meant to be lived on but then again we were just going to fight to our deaths any ways. But where we were going to fight wasn't going to be on this rock but in our own streets. back where we at least still had some one that cared about us, well enough for us to be not striped clean when we were killed. Then again i suppose that this is better because that means that no innocent blood would be split, if there's any left. This world has begun to rot away to nothing, at first some great people really helped with it, they came to visit me often, then they were killed, doing to much good i suppose. I wanted to be just like them but then my parents died and i had no one, not even my younger baby sister survived, they had made sure to kill every one in the store that day. i don't know who 'they' were i just know that they had come out of nowhere and took me out of the shop while they had started shooting at people and spreading around a foul liquid that had smelt like liquor. they proved me right when they lit it up and after a while, when the screams stopped, you could smell the odor of burning flesh, the flesh of my friends, my mother and father, and of my little baby sister who would never again see, fall on her backside trying to walk, cry out in the middle of the night, or even live, because she was gone, just like my life. enough about my past now is the present and i will tell you about why i'm is this place called devils rock. when they took me they mistook me for a guy, not that i can blame them i mean i am acting as one. i have on a special chest plate that my sensei gave to me when i was younger and i have really short hair, i don't want to but i have to. this world is to dangerous to just walk around like a girl. well they took me by car where a man sat talking to me, my hands were tied behind my back, but i didn't hear any of it, i was shell shocked at losing my... well every thing. When the car ride was done though, about half an hour, i was at the sea and taken on to a transport ship that belonged to a major corporation, not one that i cared for either. it was a corporation named 'Sakura' which is weird because its symbol was a panther. that was enough to get me out of my shock, i was being abducted and no one would do any thing any more to help me, i was just another homeless, parent less kid in a world full of them. And that is where the real story begins.

Having just regain conciousnes after being once again knocked out i raised my head up off the ground and found my hair matted with blood. at first i was feeling around on my head to see where the wound was when i realised that i had none. I imediatly started looking around for what had caused my hair to matt. And that was when i was the dead courps that my head had been near. the courps was of a middle adged man who needed to be shaved and stank... of what i had no clue but i could tell that he need a bath even before death.  
"so you're finally awake sleeping beauty?"  
the voice surprised me so much that i jumped to my feet and tried to see where it came from.  
"oh don't worry i won't try to rape you like the other guy did... it's just that you were so beautiful just sleeping there that he miss took you for a girl... i even think that you look like a girl, to some degree. i know for sure that you're not a woman, i mean if you were you wouldn't be here but with the big bad boss. though i can't say i'm to fond to work for him, and i bet that you aren't either are you?" the question and what he just told me had me really confused he seemed nice but crazy too, his looks were good though, he had silver blond hair that reached a little past his shoulders that contrasted with his sapphire eyes, his build was good also, he was slim but had the hidden muscles. normal people couldn't tell by just looking at him but i've had years of training in the martial arts.in short words it meant that he was my type. though him telling me that i wasn't really a girl because i was on this island and that made me a boy? close minded people! ...  
"what are you doing her? i thought that they would only take on the people who were good at fighting... that is just the question i think. why would they bring this sissy looking boy to a death match?" he continued his train of thought for a while and that was when i slipped away.  
'okay then, next thing to remember is to keep away from the psychos!' i was rushing through a thickly wooded area when i suddenly came to a sheer cliff that lead to the breaking ocean waves below. i was turning cold from the sudden shock of thinking that i was about to fall of a cliff when a noise came up from behind me. then someone lunged at me. using their body and speed against them i quickly pulled their arm and pinned them to the ground on reflex.  
"owww, what was that for i was only looking for you when i found out that you were gone!" the one pinned on the ground was none other then the psycho that i had gotten away from and was planning on staying away from him.  
"what do you want from me?" i was exasperated, having just escaped him.  
"well nothing really i just had a very sudden urge to protect you is all!" he looked up at he with sorrow full eyes.  
i sighed and let him go, "so what is it that you really want from me?" i didn't believe him i mean after all i am dressed up as a guy... wait, "are you a homo?" the silver haired boy looked at me, shocked.  
"NO! why would you assume such a thing? i like girls very much it's just that you look like one so much... i think that my instincts are just kicking in is all." he looked down at the ground he had just gotten up form.  
"sorry but i know that i can take care of my self." i stated simply.  
"i don't think you can!" he sounded defiant.  
"well who was the one that threw whom on the ground?" i shot back tartly.  
" i wasn't serious if i was then i wouldn't have let you go and then i wouldn't have let you pin me like that." he sounded as if he meant it.  
"okay then let's see about that!" i shouted, i was angry because the man couldn't admit that he was beaten by a girl.. or at least a girly looking male in his eyes.  
"i don't think that you want me to get serious with you." his eyes had gone hard and his mouth was in a thin line. i was blushing because in my mind his words meant more than one thing, but at the same time i was angry because i took it in the wrong way too. not believing that he was serious about me was something, for some odd reason, that i found offensive.  
"well don't take me lightly, i may not be much to look at nor am i very large in size but i have some training in self defence." i went in to a defencive stance that garded me well.  
"And neither should you take me lightly, because as you said looks can be deceiving." at his words the seemingly calm day started to split apart and the rumble of thunder could be heard over the rushing wind. A chill ran up my spine as i realized that he was indeed strong, but i had confidence in my own fighting too so i took the stance that my master had taught me and cleared my mind. By clearing my mind i was able to read his movements ahead of time by a fraction. My teacher had always praised me for that. The ability to clear my mind that is because she was never really able to.  
While i was think ing that for a split second he also took his fighting stance, it was a strange one that seamed very open and yet i couldn't think of a single place that i would be able to reach. Our two strange styles together would make an interesting match that i couldn't see the outcome to.

It was not what i expected i can tell you that, we flowed together perfectly and neither one of us got a hit on each other, for every blow there was a block and for every kick there was a dodge. we swerved with in each others grasp and now it was no longer a contest to see who was stronger but to as who had more stamina. i was also pretty confident in this to, i mean you would be if you had to go through back-brakeing demon training every single day for over three years. however there was the disadvantage of being a girl. our styles were nothing similar, infact they were as different as could be. he was strict and ridged with correctness that didn't even match what he had shown me of his personality but they again like previously stated you can't always judge someone by the way that they look. mine was flowing with grace and with power that wouldn't be possible if i had to follow the 'correct' way, instead i used my body like a whip, taking my limbs and stretching them to what seamed like impossible lengths, but never did i leave myself open, and neither did he.  
we never did get to finish our little battle, because it was interrupted by a sudden burst of something came out of the wooded area to our right, well actually his left...  
"alright thats enough from you two, we need you in top condition at the battle arena." they had guns pointed at us and they had menece in their voices. i knew that i could dodge them, i had some proof at least that i could manage to avoid fatal wounds, but i wasn't to sure of my counterpart by my side that seamed a little worse for wear then i was. letting my stance fall but keeping up my guard i asked, "so you mean to tell me that you're trying to take us in?"  
"trying no, but doing yes." the man who answered was dressed like the others, in all black, but he had a large nasty grin on his face that showed that he was the leader of the group that had them surrounded. "the boss had been watching you and he likes you both, he thinks that you will provide some good entertainment." the way that he said it though made it seam as if he meant something other than just fighting in caged matches for the entertainment of sick bastards that betted on peoples lives.


End file.
